Sibling Quarrels
by Vixen of Shadows
Summary: Complete. Ever wonder what Artemis and Apollos relationship is really like? heres a peak. Hermes pov.
1. The Hunt

Sibling Quarrels 

Peaceful. Nice and peaceful. That was the only way to describe the atmosphere of the large hall above mount Olympus. Usually someone is arguing or …

"Apollo" echoed angrily throughout the hall as a fuming silver haired goddess known as Artemis stalked through the doors and up to the center of the hall. "All right, where is he?" So much for peace.

"Where is who?" Asked Aphrodite from her spot between Athena and Ares.

"Apollo. You know, my pig-headed brother. God of music and sun. Mr. I-am-to –good-to-listen-to-my-sister?" came the sarcastic answer from the usually calm huntress.The other gods and goddesses shrugged while keeping a close eye on her.

"What happened this time, daughter?" Zeus asked while polishing one of his thunderbolts, still watching her. Zeus may be the head honcho strongest of all of us but Artemis has a temper that rivals Hera's. On a bad day. Not to mention how good her aim is with those silver arrows of hers. I still have bruises from her last temper tantrum and that was a year ago.

"He tricked into shooting Orion, tried to seduce my nymphs in the form of a stag, turned Marshmallow and my other hunting hounds a glowing _neon_ pink, switched my bow strings and now my favorite hot springs smells like the sickly smoke floating around that Oracle at Delphi." Artemis snapped as she glared at each of us.

"Are you sure it wasn't Hermes? He is the god of tricksters and thieves." Ares asked using his courage for once. Fool. Both Artemis and I glared at him.

"I spent the last two weeks collecting the spirits of the dead. Hades, Persephone, the Furies and the Boatman can tell you that" I returned immediately.

"Besides, he may be a trickster but he's not suicidal" Artemis replied in a now calm voice while Ares cowered behind his chair like a whipped puppy. I don't know what Aphrodite sees in him. Everyone else gulped nervously.

"Did I miss anything?" speak of the devil here's Apollo. Silence was the only thing that was heard until Artemis turned around to look at her twin. Apollo watched her carefully.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite brother" came the response from the now 'cheerful' goddess. Apollo took one look at her face, gulped then took off like great grandmother herself was on his heels. The Virgin Huntress just grinned before taking after him with her bow drawn and a murderous expression on her face. Silence. Then a series of high-pitched yelps echoed throughout the air.

"Well this proves one thing;" I spoke up "Hell hath no fury like a women scorned but a women scorned hath no fury like a ticked off twin." The Males winced.

* * *

I only own the plot, Marshmallow the hound and the last quote. 


	2. Sic 'em, sweatheart!

Sibling Quarrels part 2: Sic 'em, sweetheart!

* * *

Atypical afternoon on Mount. Olympus usually consists of arguments between the Gods and Goddess'. The most common arguments are between Artemis and Apollo over a prank with Athena or Zeus as referee. In this argument I got stuck with the job. 

"**Hermes! Let me go. I need to kill my brother**" Artemis yelled as she struggled against my grip to get to Apollo.

"Artemis!" Apollo asked in a small voice while hiding behind his chair, "can't we talk about this?"

"**No**! I'm tired of your stupid jokes. You're always playing pranks on my nymphs and me. If I wanted to be the subject of your lameness I would of have stuck a sign on my forehead that said 'victim' in bright indigo" came the scathing reply from one still struggling silver haired goddess. Apollo looked scandalized.

"Lame! My ideas aren't lame"

"Yes, Apollo, they are. I mean, how many times have you done that color changing trick on her hounds." I snapped, severely regretting not going with Poseidon to find his trident. Come to think of it, I would rather get between Hera and Zeus in one of _their _arguments (those are legendary!). Back to the topic…

"See? Even Hermes agrees with me and he's the God of tricksters." Artemis chirped smugly. Ya think?

"Besides, you're the God of music and the arts, so stick with it." I spoke, my patience already thinner than apiece of tree bark.

"Pranks, jokes, excuses… you yourself said they were Arts." Stated Apollo smugly. I merely looked at him before turning to Artemis, still locked in my grip. Correction. My patience just turned to sawdust and blew away.

"Artemis"

"Yes, Hermes"

"Sic 'em"

I let go of her as she grinned maliciously, her eyes glowing with a vicious spark. Apollo let out a high pitched, girlish scream as Artemis pounced.

"Hermes?" Athena spoke softly as she appeared behind me in a flash of light.

"Hmm?"

" You were right."

"Wha?" I stared at her with a confused expression. This is new; usually she just hits me upside the head.

"Last week. You said, and I quote, "Hell hath no fury like a women scorned, but a women scorned hath no fury like a ticked off twin." unquote." I blinked before glaring at her. Athena just smirked before wincing as a shrill yelp filled the air followed by a whimper as Apollo cowered like a kicked puppy before Artemis.

" That had to hurt"

* * *

any reviews are welcome. any comments on my grammer should be taken up with the program i used. 

any one want another chapter?


End file.
